Come On Baby
by Hannah0707
Summary: **POSSIBLE SPOILERS** Picking up at the end of the movie, exploring how the Joker feels about finally getting Harley back, and how Harley feels to finally be back with her Puddin. One-Shot


****POSSIBLE SPOILERS****

 **One-shot**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Suicide Squad movie or comics.**

 **Picks up from where the movie leaves off.**

 **Jokers POV**

As gun fire went off all around me, I walked behind two of my men, a gun in hand. My poor Harls had been shoved back into this hell hole and I had planned to get her out. I gazed at her, still thinking she was beautiful even in an orange jumpsuit, her hair in cute small buns, and most of all her eyes, curious and frightened all at the same time.

My men cut through the lock as I slowly walked in after they had finished, carefully taking off the guards mask and forming a grin along my lips as her eyes widened in disbelief. She walked carefully over to me, most likely wondering if this was some type of dream. Once she finally got close enough for me to snatch her into my arms I shoved my lips onto hers and she deepened the kiss as she wrapped both her arms around the guard suit I was wearing.

"Lets go Home," I murmured, breaking off the kiss. I laughed as she stuck out her bottom lip as she pouted. "Don't worry sweetheart, I still have purple soda and that bear skin rug waiting for you."

She giggled as she sauntered her way out of the cell, stripping down as she did. Forcing me to send a dark growl deep within my throat as my men started to have lingering eyes. Reaching the door she leaned on it, striking a pose, "Come on guys! Keep up!" She said sarcastically with an eye roll that made me laugh darkly with pleasure.

"Gentlemen, my Queen is back!" I shouted, throwing a fist in the air as I jumped into a slow run after her.

"Hmm, but first I gotta class up for the King," She said from over her shoulder, guiding us through the twisting and curving hallways. Stopping at a door that had 'Prisoners Items' written above it. She pulled a hair-pin out from one of her buns, causing blue hair to fall along her shoulders in waves, causing a hummed laugh to grow in my throat.

Her perfect crystal blue eyes flicked up at me as she picked the lock and swung the door open, sauntering in, making sure that I was watching her walk in, a smirk dancing along her lips. She stops at a grey box that has her name labeled all over it, glancing at me with a wicked grin as she leans down without bending her knees to open it.

I growled at my guards again, a friendly reminder not to look at my sweethearts body as she stripped down the rest of her clothing.

"Hmmm," She pouted, "I don't get to put on a show?"

"No," I barked, "I'm afraid I want ya all to myself darlin'."

She smirked as she wiggled into her shorts and strapped on her boots. "Lets go," She murmured, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder as she strolled past me.

I followed close behind, snapping at my men to follow with guns ready in their hands, "Shoot anyone who dares to get in our way." I barked at them.

"You ready to go home Harl?" I asked, placing a hand around her waist as I brought her to a stop.

"Yeah Puddin'," She trailed off, glancing curiously at the sudden stop.

"You might wanna plug your ears," I warned as I grabbed out a grenade, snapping the hook off in my mouth and throwing it at a wall. I had studied the blueprints to the building very carefully before coming to my Queens rescue. She seemed impressed as she giggled wildly clinging to my arm, squirming cheerfully. "Lets go baby," I murmured into her ear, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as we glided over to my readily prepared car.

"You got it back!" She squealed as her heels clicked rapidly towards it. She made sure to strike a pose on the hood to try and lure me in.

I shook my head, "Get in." I snapped as I turned to my men, telling them to cover us as we made it back to the club. Then I stalked back to my car and hopped into the drivers seat, flashing Harls a grin as I did. "Lets go home." I breathed yet again, words would not be enough to explain the extreme amount of joy and relief I was having by getting her back.

As we drove through all the twists and turns, not taking any time to stop for lights or people in our way, I kept a firm hand on my girls leg, worried that if I didn't she would disapear again.

These long excriciating weeks without her have been entoxicating on me, especially the first couple. I had always been so used to my girl coming back after a few short days, but once the two weeks had gone by, I had nearly lost my mind. I had never thought that old Bats would actually get a hold of her and soon all I was doing was thinking about her, how I would hold her, how she would whisper in my ear when I was frustrated, how she would call my name. There were even times where I truly thought she had called my name and I would jump to my feet in joy, as well as anger, only to find out that it was nothing but my men or a hallucination from lack of sleep. When my girl wasn't there with me, sleeping was unbearable, I quickly found out after the third day of her being gone that I wasn't able to sleep without her by my side.

Pulling into a dark alley we hopped out, I circled quickly to the passengers side of the car to grab her hand and guide her down a flight of stairs to our underground club. At this time of day it was almost completely empty, the only people in sight were the bartenders, mainly because they had to get ready for tonight, which was going to be our biggest because I have gotten my Queen back.

I tugged her between the rows of seats and tables until we got to a narrow hallway leading to a flight of stairs at the end of it, which went even further down. I let her walk down first, trembling with excitement as I walked in right after her, giving the men that were following a look to stay there.

She giggled as she found damaged furniture everywhere, "Awe, you missed me." She said, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"How could you tell?" I murmured back to her, a smirk on my own face.

Her fingers gently touched a broken chair I had thrown at the wall when I had first thought she had left for good. Then she swiftly walked around what was left of the shredded couch, which I destroyed after I had lost her again.

"But I see the Bear rug skin is still intact," She teased, dropping down on top of it. I quickly followed her, bringing her close to my body.

"I couldn't bring myself to do anything to it, to many memories." I mumbled, kissing her on her forehead, gently running my fingers through her hair. I was finally able to close my eyes after weeks of not being able to sleep, listening to her soft voice before drifting off to sleep.

 **Harley's POV**

I fell asleep next to my Puddin', all of his actions and words were coursing through my head as he was running his rough fingers through my hair. I shivered at every gentle touch, gentle word, and gentle attitude he gave me as I drifted off. When I fluttered my eyes open, he was gone. I found a note next to my head saying that I should clean up and meet him upstairs.

As I followed his orders and got my shower I thought about everything my dear Mistah J had done for me so far, I was overflowed with mixed feelings of joy and confusion, my J has been nothing but gentle to me today.

Normally J's way of showing me how much he loved me was playing a rough game of cat and mouse. Where he would corner our prey into a corner, making fake business deals and then exposing his 'Queen' to them. Soon after that he would call me in to 'give me away to them', saying that I was their gift from him. But that dark, low growl he would give when they would become even the slightest bit intrigued by me would always send shivers down my spin. It was part of what would show me that he did truly love me despite what he would do.

I remember once I had made the mistake of having a steamy makeout session with one of the clients and his head was sent into a whirlwind of anger. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with a gash in my cheek as he quickly grabbed his gun and shot the guy right in one of his knees. The next thing I knew there was a yelp of pain, which I couldn't help but grin at, and then J said something I couldn't catch. Then he turned to me with a dark and furious expression and kicked me straight in the jaw, knocking me out. But all that didn't matter to me because I knew that he had gotten jealous and that was all that mattered to me. So when I finally came through the next day I felt the cool smooth sheets that had been placed on our bed and Mistah J's arm resting over my stomach as he was still fast asleep. From what I could see, he had had quite the busy night. Blood was all over his favorite shirt and one of his many grey pants.

Shaking my head slightly at the memory, I hopped out of the cold shower and tugged a warm towel off one hook, wrapping it around my body, and grabbing another to dry my hair off. I stared at my complexion in the mirror as I did, giving a slight smile at the new cuts lining my face from my last fight. Just the thought of it sent electricity through my body, making me giggle with a shudder. During the short time I was on the team I had really felt like I developed a family. A family that loved each other despite their faults and teased each other for simple little things each other said.

But despite all that I would've still come back to my Puddin'. There was just simply no way I could live without him.

After finishing putting on my normal gold eyeshadow trademark, and slip into the same dress I did when I was taken away from my Puddin' by that stupid bat! Then I strap on a pair of black and gold boots and glide up the stairs. I was happy to see so many faces in the crowd, all cheering once they saw me, chanting 'Queen! Queen! Queen!' over and over. I even decided to blow some kisses at them as I slipped in-between the bars of my cage and grab onto the chain, positioning myself towards J.

He was eyeing me with lustful eyes, the ones that showed me that he loved me. The eyes that I fell in love with so many years ago. It was those eyes that created a giant grin on my face as I start twisting and turning on the chain that was supposed to act as a pole for me. Falling down to my feet and dancing my way back up, my hands exploring the sides of my body until they met my face. I eyed Mistah J subtly, but was dissapointed when he started talking to one of his clients.

Hoots and hollers were sent my way when I climbed up the chain, wrapping it around my ankle and letting myself drop, running a hand through my hair as I lost myself in the music. Only to find my way back to it once I heard a familiar whistle. It was time.

I climbed down from the chain and gave mysterious smiles to everyone as I glided out of my cage and towards Mistah J, prepared to start our favorite game.

"Harley Quinn," He breathed heavily, bringing a hand up to guide me in front of him. "From me," He said, bringing the hand that had a giant grin tattooed on it to his chest, "to him, you are going to be his prize." A dark grin sprung onto his face as he extened his arm out to the man and I smirked with delight.

"Oh," I said curiously climbing into the unfamilar mans lap, "You're cute." I purred in an alluring tone. His eyes flickered towards J's but I quickly snapped his head back to me, snapping my mouth at him as I laid a steady hand on his shoulder, reaching towards his collar and lightly tugging on it. "Maybe you and me can have some fun tonight."

After eyeing J once last time he slowly shook his head, "Nah man, this is your girl. I don't have a right to do anythin with her." He snarled pushing me off of his lap.

I threw my hands in the hair as I struted to the couch across from them, "Fine you don't want me, you don't deserve me!" I muttered as I walked passed Mistah J, a grin dancing along my lips as he eyed me dangerously. "He doesn't think I'm good enough for him." I murmured to my J from my seat.

"Careful," He told the man raising his index finger to the guys face. "That's my Queen you're talkin' about." He hissed bringing his hand to his face, running it through his hair and then extending it to its full extent above his head as he gave out a sigh of pleasure. I grinned at the scene as the man shifted unsteadily in his seat glancing at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, you're in so much trouble." I muttered and his eyes grew wide.

His attention quickly snapped towards J as he was stalking towards him, fire filling his eyes. He started humming a low laughter as his hands quickly griped the guys shoulders, squeezing them tightly a couple times and than slapping him playfully on his cheek. "We are gonna have so much fun together, aren't we Harls!"

I giggled, "Yeah we are."

My J glanced back at me over his shoulder with one of his classic grins, "So Intense!" He breathed, letting out cold, dark laughter, making my giggling session even longer. By now the guy was shivering with what I was hoping was fear.

I stood up slowly and stalked towards Mistah J, keeping my eyes on the guy, as I circled around J keeping one hand on him as I did. "Maybe we should relieve some of the pressure." I hummed into his ear, snapping my jaw in a biting tone as I finished.

He growled with a low laugh, making me grin with pleasure as I could feel the vibrations from it deep in his chest, bringing shivers down my spine. I grumbled my own little dark giggle along with him as we eyed the guy. He looked much more tense now, not taking his eyes of us for a second.

"Nah man, I'm good, I'm good. Nothin' I can't handle," He grumbled, stumbling slightly over his words.

"Now you're refusing our hospitality. Seems we got a rude one Harls," J grunted, giving a snarl towards me.

"Hmmm," I hummed as a grin grew on my face. I walked over to the guy, circling around behind him, laughing as he shifted unsteadily in his seat. He jumped when my hands found his shoulders and I leaned down into his ear. "How 'bout it Puddin? Getting rid of some pressure right here," I said, tapping the mans shoulder with my left index finger.

"Now your talkin'" He murmured, letting out a sigh of pleasure as he closed his eyes and grabbed out his gun from the holster. "Alright honey," He whispered harshly to the man, "this might hurt just a little." He said sarcastically, cackling with laughter as he aimed and quickly pulled the trigger without a second thought.

 **Joker POV**

I growled loudly with laughter as I stared at the pool of blood forming under my feet. I had shot him in his left knee cap, just so the pain would last as long as I could possibly make it.

"Seems like someone is a bleeder," I snapped towards Harley who gave me a satisfied grin.

"We're just gonna have ta fix that, huh Puddin'?" She murmured, shoving the man down so that he laid face up on the couch. He gave a loud groan in pain as his body twisted, causing his knee to give out a loud cracking noise. She circled around the couch and met his legs, bending down in an alluring manner as she ran her hand from his thigh down to his knee. "You think this'll help it?" She asked, flickering her eyes up to mine as she grabbed the cigar he had lit from his hand and shoved it into the hole in his leg.

"Oh I think that do more than just stop it, maybe you should go into the medical field sweetheart." I purred, setting myself down on the flat couch that was acting as a table in front of them. I laughed loudly as he screamed in agony.

"Awe, isn't he just a keeper?" She asked the man, bringing a gentle hand up to his face, bringing her face closer, looking as though she was trying to push my buttons.

Anger shot up through my throat as she threw her leg over him, positioning herself on top of him and letting her hands wonder. My breath was getting heavier and heavier at the scene and I suddenly found myself grabbing her wrist and yanking her off of him, holding her close to me as I unconsciously grabbed out my gun, pointing it directly towards him.

She shot me a look before I pushed my lips against hers and pulled the trigger, shooting him right between his eyes.

"I'm keeping you for myself," I snapped into her ear, scooping her up and maneuvering through the crowd of people, who all ignored our little killing game. I stopped once I reached the front of the room, standing in front of the microphone with my Queen in my hands. "As you all already know," I said into the microphone, waiting for everyone to get quiet. "My Queen is home and looking better than ever." I said gazing into her sparkling eyes, I was still having unbelievable amounts of overwhelming joy just at the sight of her sweet, sweet face. "So for the rest of the week we will be releasing free one year membership for the first fifty people to walk in. And the along with that, the first hundred will get free drinks for the rest of the month."

The crowd whispered and hollered with excitement as I left the stage and headed back downstairs, which I told several of my men to clean up and refurnish. If they had done it right, they would have made sure to include everything my Harls needed.

Reaching the bottom, her eyes widened and she squealed with delightment. Everything that was laid out was just about everything that she had spotted over the years and showed interest in. Before she had disappeared, I had never considered anything she had wanted. But after finding a list of things she had secretly wished for, I made sure to grant almost every item on the list.

Almost, every item. There were only two things I hadn't dared to even touch, marriage and children. The thought of being tied down, having someone have me for themselves, having someone that would have power over me was just something I could never let happen.

"Puddin'" She breathed as I set her gently down, "Its beautiful. How'd you know about all this?"

"Lets just say a little birdy told me." I hummed and took her hand in mine and lead her to the bedroom. "A little birdy also told me that we wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight."

 **I honestly don't even know how this got to be so long, but I hope you enjoyed my first little one-shot.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and let me know what you thought about it ;)**


End file.
